


The Fluff Filled Fours

by scooterboards



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterboards/pseuds/scooterboards
Summary: When you accidentally skip the first three days of a ship week. I'm sorry and I hope you like this.-Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon are a normal couple.They dance, they cuddle, they think about the future.Also, they're superheroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: dancing  
> -
> 
> I can't dance in real life, so I did this instead. Gotham Academy and special cameos ensue.

It was an _experience_.

Honestly, this was _all_ Artemis's fault.

Gotham Academy always held a dance during their Commemoration Day for their older students. As always, the students treated it with no seriousness and used it for jokes.

This was all this is.

A _joke_.

So _why_ couldn _'_ t he stop blushing?

"Are you okay?" Barbara asked him, concern lacing her tone. He looked at her, and saw a blonde girl behind her raising his thumbs up and laughing with her red-headed plus one. "Just fine."

"You know," she sighed. "We don't have to do this." As she said that, he heard Artemis sneer and tell him how much he's a coward for not asking o _ut Barbara, come on Dick, Wally did eventually asked me out and he's more of a coward than you and-_

He blinked.

They were playing the slow dance theme.

Dick looked up, praying for _any_ kind of mercy. He felt a hand rest on his own, and saw Barbara moving it to her shoulder. "That goes there." She took the other one. "And this one goes here." She put it on her waist.

He hoped the low light could hide his blush.

He swayed, averting his eyes from her. "Look, I know Artemis dared us, but if you don't want to, we can stop." Dick looked at her, _finally_ tall enough to look her in the eye.

"Barb, I think you're the best." She smiled. "And I don't know how to phrase this, but you are pretty and cool and smart and want to watch a movie with me?"

Batman taught him a _lot_ of things.

But he _hadn't_ taught him how to deal with asking out girls.

The silence made his thoughts spiral, but he couldn't show it. If Barb said no, he would still be her friend. It would _kind of hurt, but_ -

"Yes, doofus. Why didn't you ask long ago?" He broke out into a grin. He mentally high-fived himself. In Wally's words, he had scored an _ultimate_ babe.

"Also, can we finish this dance soon?" She asked. "This dress dad got for me is really uncomfortable." He laughed and dragged her off the dance floor.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i am so happy that im writing for a ship ive had for the longest time and it's so cool!! sorry that I started late though, i got busy but i hope what I write makes up slightly. anyway, thank you so much for reading and hope you have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: cuddling
> 
> -
> 
> It's been a long day. Emotional talks will definitely make it easier.

It was _silent_.

The clock ticked by regardless of it.

A couple sat on the bed.

A dress hung on the closet.

The girl flipped a page on her book. "You okay?" she asked, keeping her eyes away from the boy entirely. The boy looked at her. "I'm not dead." He tried for humor.

She tensed.

 _Okay, wrong approach_.

"Look, I'm sorry." He started. She put away her book. She glanced at the dress. He could feel her anger _barely_ repressed. "Barb, we've been after this guy for _ages_ -"

"I know that." Her tone pushed him to silence. She looked at him, possibly the _first_ time since they got in bed. "God, I know that. But sneaking out on the gala? And without even telling _me_?" 

* * *

 

_She was happy she could stand again._

_But she'd been standing for a long time._

_Bruce walked over to them. "Thanks for being here."_

_"No problem, Ba-Mister Wayne." Barbara fixed. Dick laughed underneath his hand. The older man walked away, leaving the couple there. "This dress is so uncomfortable."_

_"Don't worry, it's only like another hour or a two." He consoled. "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom." He walked out of the room._

_He walked down the hallway and stopped. A guy was talking on his phone. "I told you, the deal has to happen tonight. There's no one of those idiot vigilantes on right now. Again, that alley with the spray paint."_

_Shit._

_He made eye contact._

_"I have to go." The man put away his phone in his suit pocket. He stalked back into the fund raising. Meanwhile, Dick was also half way to the door, ready to take down some dealers._

* * *

 

"It went _fine_. We put down dealers of a strength-enhancing drug used for crime." He shifted up on the bed, wincing slightly. He held his stomach. Barbara stared.

"You were hurt. So _badly_. You couldn't have called _anyone_? You couldn't have called _me_?" He heard the waver in her voice. "Why?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Barbara _scoffed_. "We're a _team_ , Grayson. We do things _together_." She put her hand on his. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I get it." He said. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was being weird."

He embraced his girlfriend. " _Ow._ Pressure on cut." Barbara chuckled. They cuddled with caution, making sure not to make his wounds more painful.

"You looked _great_ in that dress." he whispered into her hair. "It would have looked better on the floor."

Barbara laughed. " _Flirt_."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, my suit was made of boyfriend material." Barbara bit her lips. " _Out_. _Out_ , if you keep making those terrible jokes."

" _No_ , I make good jokes." He had a pillow thrown on him. "Babs!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yay got this done! this took longer than expected and i really hope you liked this! thank you for reading and hope you have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: alternate universe
> 
> -  
> This is extremely random. But I hope you like this. What will follow will be tooth-rottingly full of sugar.

A bell rang over the door. He had never been to Gordon's Bakery, sparking Artemis's ire as he had never tasted the pure _perfection_ of baked goods. This made their next case, a robbery in downtown Gotham more _fun._

He entered the establishment, ready to get a coffee and a cookie Artemis had threatened him for before heading back to the precinct. He looked at the cashier where his mouth fell open. 

Because he was staring at the _most beautiful girl in the world._

She had bright red hair, green eyes and glasses that made her eyes shine more. He had to make sure that this went _well_. He didn't want his first encounter with the _cutest woman_ _ever_ to fail horrendously.

He walked up to the counter, trying his hardest to pull off the suave cop look he was going for."One coffee and a cookie." _And your number_. She looked at her weirdly. _Oh no,this wasn't good._

She turned around, grabbing a cup and a paper wrapper. "Sir, would you like anything in your coffee?" Dick fake-yawned. "I'm good with black." He wasn't sure but he _might_ have heard a scoff. She poured the coffee and turned back to get the cookie.

"Chocolate chip please," he peered at her nametag. "Barbara." He couldn't read her face, but he was pretty sure he was _nailing_ it. "Name, sir?"

He deepened his voice. "Richard. Richard Grayson." She smiled. "Does Special Agent Grayson have a nickname?"

He felt his cheeks flush, but that wasn't going to deter him from getting her number. "My friends call me Dick." He nodded his head up slightly. She wrote it on the cup."Well, Dick, it'll be three dollars and fifty cents." He handed her the money.

As she was taking his change, he burst out, saying "Also, I think you're really cute."

She paused. "Uh-um," she took his receipt, wrote something on it. She put it in the bag with his coffee and cookie. "Your order, sir."

He took it and as he left the shop, mentally slapping himself. _How could he have screwed it up so much?_ She didn't even give her number. And he screwed his first impression. _Shit_.

"Got me their cookies?" Artemis asked as soon as he opened the door of the car. He handed her the wrapped pastry. "Art, I screwed up."

"Big surprise." She took a bite out of the cookie. "What did you do?" He threw his head back. "I blew it with the cutest girl I'd ever seen." 

"Well, that sucks. Give me the receipt, I want to know how much I owe you." He gave her the slip of paper, continuing to lament on losing the perfect woman. "Wait, if you blew it, why'd you have her number?" She held up the receipt.

In Dick's mind, he was screaming happily.

"Oh, I didn't want you to know." He played it off, hoping Artemis couldn't tell he was lying. "Then you'd bother me about it." Artemis stared at him, disbelieving.

She looked back outside the car, where the guy they were staking out was at his meeting place. As they drove back to the precinct, Dick was absolutely _elated_.

Because he had gotten her number.

Also, because he caught the guy.

Justice and stuff.

* * *

 

To: cutest girl

_You should be arrested_

_Cause you stole my heart_

From: cutest girl

_you're the cop aren't you_

_what do you want i'm busy_

To: cutest girl

_Doing what_

From: cutest girl

_baking for the store_

_and getting flour all over my phone_

To: cutest girl

_That is so cool_

_What are you making?_

From: cutest girl

_muffins_

To: cutest girl

_Ooh_

_Might stop by tomorrow for them_

From: cutest girl

_that'd be cool_

 Dick exclaimed. He punched his fist in the air. He had a chance. _Okay, okay, got to keep it cool_. He didn't want to spook her away

From: cutest girl

_but you might not need it_

_you're already pretty sweet_

The detective jumped around his small apartment, annoying all his neighbours.

Extremely cool and put together behaviour.

* * *

 

From then on, Dick would drop by to the bakery. Most times to see Barbara, sometimes to taste her new recipes and one time to meet the owner, her dad.

That was _scary_.

They texted each other, of course. Dick would talk about how hard his case was and how _annoying_ criminals were when he was trying to get them to confess. Barbara would recount the costumers that annoyed her, and the _ludicrous_ things they asked for sometimes.

When he and Artemis had gone back to downtown to investigate a robbery, they dropped by the bakery. Barbara was working the counter and flashed Dick a smile.

Artemis gave her order and as she left, the red-head called Dick. "Hey," she started. He leaned towards her. She gave him a wrapped pastry. "I realised you never got to try one, first time we met." 

He smiled in awe. "Thanks Babs."

He left the shop and went to Artemis, who was standing outside. "What was that?"

He held up the bag. "Got something sweet."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took really long, i was really busy today. i hope you still liked this story and i hope you have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: future
> 
> -  
> I may or may not have been watching Futurama while writing. Also thanks for reading this weird collection of fics! I really appreciate it!

He's been thinking about the future a lot.

When the sun sets and he and Barbara look out on it, he thinks of how amazing it would be to do spend time with her for the rest of their days together.

He thinks of it when he fights a hears her voice in his ears, helping him and occasionally joking with him.

He thinks of it whenever they're together.

He catches her working on her computer. He sees the gold band on her finger, shining more in the morning light. He moved over to kiss her hair and hand her a cup of coffee.

"My prince charming." She says, as she takes the Batman mug. "Thank you."

He smiles and in that moment, he realised he doesn't have to think about the future.

No matter what happens, they'd be together.

And they would be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im really sorry it's short, ive didn't have a lot of time to work on this. I want to thank you, however, for reading my fics and all the kudoses you have left! thank you so much and hope you have a happy holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh im really happy that i finished this! boy i hope i can finish this week because ive shipped this since I started reading comics a few years ago. anyway, have a lovely day and thank you for reading!


End file.
